The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for characterizing a cell's condition based upon the state of its Golgi organelle. More specifically, the invention relates to image analysis methods and apparatus that rapidly characterize a cell based upon phenotypic characteristics of its Golgi complex.
The Golgi complex is a central and complex organelle within eukaryotic cells. It is involved in the sorting, modifying, and transporting of cellular molecules. It plays important roles in intracellular processes including endocytosis, exocytosis, and transport between cellular organelles. A detailed discussion of the role of the Golgi complex in cellular processes can be found in various treatises on cell biology. One example is Alberts et al. “Molecular Biology of the Cell” Garland Publishing, Inc., which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
The Golgi complex can be an important indicator of the cellular effects caused by certain external agents. As a phenotypic characteristic, the Golgi complex has considerable value in drug discovery and fundamental biological research. For example, certain drugs and genetic modifications subtly affect transport pathways within a cell in ways that are manifest by the Golgi condition. Unfortunately, the value of the Golgi complex as an indicator has not been fully realized. This is because no simple consistent technique has been developed for characterizing the condition of Golgi complex in a high throughput manner.